¿Qué pasó conmigo después del día del destino? 2 Parte
by Blondie.Lockes
Summary: Ésta es la continuación de mi historia espero les guste :D y la estén disfrutando


Al día siguiente cuando todos nos preparábamos para irnos hacia nuestro destino yo alistaba mis cosas para partir Mientras me despedía de mi compañera de cuarto Cupido con la Cual pase momentos especiales siempre que llegaba triste o cansada ella me animaba y siempre me decía:  
-Todo estará bien, mañana sera un nuevo día  
Antes de irme la abrace con fuerza y le dije:  
-Nunca te olvides de mi  
-Ella sonriendo me dijo: Nunca te olvidaría- y secándome la lagrima, me dijo: Espero que te encuentres con el príncipe azul que siempre has soñado  
Salí de la habitación con mi maleta en la mano y observe como todas las parejas que se habían enamorado y ahora debían separarse lloraban y se abrazaban con fuerza; bajando las escaleras vi a Apple y Briar las cuales iban hablando de su destino, y saludándolas les dije:  
-Que duro es despedirse de todo no chicas?  
-Puede que Si Pero Bueno ya sabíamos todos que esto iba a pasar-dijo Apple Como Si no le importara  
Briar tomando mi hombro me dijo: - ya sabes Como es ella  
-Si...-dije con un gran suspiro  
Saliendo de la escuela Apple y Briar se despidieron de mi Mientras esperaba mi carruaje que me llevaría a mi destino. Estaba un poco aburrida así que me senté en las escaleras del frente Mientras miraba mi espejo, en ese momento Raven y Madeline salían tristes, Raven lloraba desesperada y Madeline la intentaba calmar; me rompió tanto el alma ver a Raven así que me dirigí hacia ellas y mirando a Raven le dije:  
-No te preocupes esto no es tan malo  
Raven me miro con ternura y me dijo:  
-Gracias Blondie por preocuparte Pero creo que es mejor así  
Y diciendo eso se fueron lentamente Mientras que esa tristeza ahogaba las lagrimas de Raven.  
Me senté de nuevo estaba mas triste que nunca recordaba esos rostros tristes que vi aquel día, estaba apunto de llorar hasta que vi a Hunter y Ashlynn tomados de la mano, cuando llego el coche de Ashlynn se despidieron con un gran beso, nunca lo había imaginado ellos dos eran pareja en secreto-pensé.  
Una lagrima callo de mi rostro, tal vez, hubiera sido mejor que aquella noche nunca hubiera llegado. Me sentía mal, muy mal, hubiera deseado devolver el tiempo y haber tardado mas ese momento...Pero era imposible.  
Cuando mi coche llego, vi a los hermanos Charming, a Dexter y Daring, Dex esta triste supongo que es Porque siempre había estado enamorado de Raven y no la volvería a ver jamas...Mientras Daring no dejaba de verse en su espejo, mirándolos dijamente les dije:  
-Adiós chicos!  
Dexter me sonrió diciéndome:  
-Adiós Blondie nos veremos después  
Daring me sonrió Como siempre su hermosa sonrisa encantadora  
Cuando subía al coche vi a Hopper con una sonrisa picarona, tal vez Si quedaría con Briar Como siempre quiso.  
Apenas arranco el coche, tuvimos que pasar por el bosque encantado, vi la misteriosa sonrisa de Kitty, también a Cerise corriendo con su lobo Carmine, y por supuesto a Cedar que ansiaba decir una mentira; pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención Hunter lloraba en la mitad del bosque. Le dije al cochero que se detuviera fui corriendo hacia el. Estaba devastado nunca me había imaginado verlo así.  
-Hunter-dije tocando su hombro- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
El simplemente no reaccionaba estaba destrozado y podía notarlo, estaba muy mal como para decirme algo.  
Esta Bien Si no quieres hablar, cuando necesites desahogarte solo llámame-diciéndole eso me fui hacia mi coche  
Continué con mi viaje. Pensando en todo me ataque a llorar, mientras tanto me quedaba dormida; hasta que quede profunda y tuve un extraño sueño:

Soñé que estaba en mi cuarto con Cupido que todo estaba a la normalidad, corrí por todo el instituto, todos estaban allí, me tope con Raven, ella mirándome extrañada me dijo:  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Y el destino? ¿Por que todos están aquí?-le dije confundida  
Ella me miro con ternura y me dijo:  
-Nuestro destino... esta aquí  
En ese momento me desperté, cuando Lo Hice estaba en mi casa, mama me miraba acariciándome el cabello.  
No sabia que había sido eso necesitaba una explicación y la encontré en quien menos lo pensé.


End file.
